Forum:How to deal with TNG in HD screenshots
It's only a couple of days until Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level is released and the rest of the series will follow in the next months and years. HD screenshots have already begun to show up and I think we need to find a consistent way to deal with the new info and the new HD screenshots. Actually, we should do it just like we did with TOS-R. When a ship/planet/effect is replaced we should have image pages with links to the original images, so people can compare and see the changes for themselves. Good examples are File:Eymorg starship remastered.jpg or File:Mudd.jpg. When the only change to the original image is a higher image quality and more vibrant colors, meaning that no ship or planet or effect was replaced or nothing new was inserted, we should simply upload the better quality image from the HD release over the old image and not have both images at the same time. We never did that for TOS-R and I don't really see the point in having every TNG image twice. As time goes by and (hopefully) all modern Trek series are released on Blu-Ray, we'll simply replace the old VHS and DVD screenshots with new BD shots. Now, we currently have two images that don't show new effects or changes to the episode but still have the old image linked on the image page, instead of just uploading the higher quality shot over the old shot, thereby replacing it: File: Deneb IV surface, remastered.jpg and File:Galaxy class stardrive section, remastered.jpg. I think the HD version should simply replace the old SD version (it can still be seen in the image history) as the screenshots are just clearer versions of the old shots. A "Remastered information" heading should also be added to the episodes once they are released. Here, like on the TOS episode pages, changes to the HD episodes should be noted. --Jörg 12:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :The Blu-ray sampler The Next Level may be a couple of days away from release but I've had it since yesterday. In that time, I could have been creating HD screencaps from it, exclusively for Memory Alpha. The lack of knowledge about suitable Blu-ray software seems to be a real drag (being the only thing stopping me from creating screencaps), so if anyone knows anything about a suitable Blu-ray player program to use, I'd be much obliged. I'd also like to point out that Jörg's above statement is not entirely correct. The original Farpoint Station was a studio model created by Industrial Light & Magic, whereas the new version is clearly CGI. I agree with all the rest of the statement, besides thinking that we should still keep File:Deneb IV surface, remastered.jpg. --Defiant 13:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you, the problem of how to take proper Blu-ray screenshots is frustrating. I'm sure trekcore.com will be of much help, soon. Farpoint Station in this shot, however, is the original model created by ILM and no CG replacement. The shot weas not changed at all. That's just how good it looks in the original. :-) --Jörg 13:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :And you know/think this why? --Defiant 14:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Amongst other things, following every thread on several forums about the topic (some with insiders posting) and reading every interview done about the project. --Jörg 14:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I made a point to upload them separately to show the difference in quality. TNG-R isn't suppose to be TOS-R, so it's likely there will be less "new" shots this time around, and while we don't need to show every jump in quality, a few examples from the sampler should be used to illustrate the difference, so I oppose merging the current images for now. I'm not advocating having every TNG screenshot twice, but we should mention, and show, the main point of the remastering this time around, and that is the jump in quality. - 14:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :As it stands, the community consensus does not seem to support that viewpoint. Jörg, you do understand that – unlike on your own site – particular sources are meant to be cited here(?) --Defiant 15:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Discussion regarding Farpoint Station footage continued at File talk:Deneb IV surface, remastered.jpg --Defiant 15:40, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think keeping some shots for comparison purposes is okay, but we have to be careful that not too many dual shots are uploaded. Who is to say when the difference is striking enough to warrant the upload of a new HD shot? --Jörg 15:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps whenever a new method of creating a shot has been used (such as the addition of digital matte paintings in remastered TOS) and in cases where there is debate about whether a revised shot has been created using a different method to the original (for instance, the current debate regarding the views of Farpoint Station). This would seem to leave the shots that have "only" been upgraded to hi-rez. --Defiant 20:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I completely agree with Jörg's suggestion here. Except for a few comparison shots (which should be those that are actually in use as comparisons on an article about the TNG-R release), remastered images that do not contain any change in content can simply replace the old ones. I also agree with the hint at our image histories - which, of course, means that old image revisions should not simply be deleted without a previous deletion discussion. It's not as if we desperately need the disk space, anyway. -- Cid Highwind 14:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC)